meeting again and falling in love
by soNICEandCUTE48
Summary: My first story, so go easy on me! If you read chapter 1, i meant to write 20 years, not 10, sorry!Rated T for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to this, so please go easy on me. This story contains human characters and OCs!**

**Chapter one**

The park workers were waiting to hear what their jobs for the day are. Benson was not there yet, so they talked. Mordecai and rigby were playing punchies with muscle man and hfg to see who gets the computer for the whole week. The rest were just watching to see who would win. To everyone's surprise, rigby was able to beat muscle man. Rigby was getting a bit stronger after going to the gym once. He went there five more times and now he was able to beat muscle man. "I told you that going to the gym would pay off, but you said that I would be too lazy to do any exercise, but look at me now." Rigby showed everyone his muscles. Benson finally came. Three people were behind him. Two were females and one male. "Alright. First of all, I would like to introduce three new workers at the park. Susie, Annibel and aurthor." Everyone clapped for the new workers "Now, since tomorrow is New Year, I'll give all of you a day of today. Mordecai and rigby, show the new workers around the house." Everyone left and the duo shown the new workers around the house. Once they were done, they sat down and watched some TV. "So, do you guys recognize us?" Susie asked "Uh, no we don't." mordecai said. The duo took a closer look and they finally remembered them. "I thought you guys were sent to Africa for good!" "Well, my parents said once we finish university, we can come back!" they talked for hours. "You guys do know that aurthor is my brother. I would never do anything to hurt him, since he is the only family I have." Ann hugged aurthor. "What happened to your parents?" mordecai asked. Susie leaned in to tell him. "They both died in a car crash ten years ago, so I was given the responsibility to take care of them. Ever since then, me and my brother had a new sister, since aurthor wanted to just be a friend for some reason." Susie finally finished. "Who is your brother?" rigby asked "Do you guys know Jeremy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! The first chapter was short but I'll try to make this one longer.**

**Chapter two**

"Jeremy! The dude with white hair?!"Mordecai exclaimed. "That's him. He's been trying to stop us from getting this job, talking trash about you guys. Sorry him and his friend tried to take your jobs." Susie said. "Anyway, you guys wanna check out our house, then we could go to this coffee shop?" Ann asked the duo. They both nodded.

The five arrived at a two story house. Mordecai and rigby were amazed to see this house. "How much did it cost for you to buy this?!" Rigby ran through the gates and stopped as he saw a pool. "It cost me a ton, but I was able to gain the money again. Let's show you inside." The five of them got in the house, to find a flat screen TV, a hot tub and a chandelier. "This place is amazing! You guys must be rich!" rigby threw himself on the couch and tried to find the TV remote. "Sorry about rigby's behaviour." "Don't sweat it, everyone that sees this place does the same thing. You should've seen aurthor." Ann said and burst into laughter, remembering what her brother did.

"_Ok guys. Since Jeremy refused to take care of you, I'll take care of you." "Why did Jeremy kick us out of his apartment, and why was he kicked out of the house?" Ann asked softly "It's because he's a jerk that hates orphans, but don't worry, I'm nothing like him." Susie led aurthor and ann to her house. "Woahhh, this is where you live?" aurthor asked, amazed to see the house. "This is where we live. Welcome home!" aurthor ran as fast as he can to the pool and dove right in. He swam as fast as an eel, making a wave that hit the apartment Jeremy was living in. "HEY!" Screamed Jeremy as he popped his head out the window. He was soaking wet. "That's what you deserve!" ann laughed at him and told aurthor to make another wave. He did as she asked and made another one. "What's going on over he-"chad and Jeremy got a face full of water._

Susie and aurthor laughed at the memory. "That was a good day. I still remember how mad Jeremy was when I done the third wave. He was mad." Aurthor laughed once more. "Yeah, but when you done the forth one, he lost it." Susie saw rigby still struggling. "What you looking for rig?" "I can't find the stinking TV remote!" "Rigby, this TV doesn't need a remote, it's a touch screen flat screen." Susie went to the flat screen and tapped it. It turned on and shown the action movies channel. "Cool! Oh yeah, susie can I talk to you in private?" rigby asked. This got aurthor's attention. He watched susie and rigby go outside. "I need to talk to you too ann, in private." Mordecai and ann went upstairs.

Five minutes later….

"What are those people talking about?!" aurthor was becoming impatient. He went to check on susie and rigby. He opened the door, and found susie and rigby making out. This made aurthor want to throw up. "Rigby, you're going to pay for this. I swear, if I find mordecai making out with my sister I am going to flip….."

Five more minutes later….

"…out." Aurthor saw mordecai and ann making out in ann's room. Ann was the first to pull away. "So, does this mean we're dating?" mordecai asked and received another kiss. They got up from the bed and heard a loud slam. "Aurthor was there." Ann knew it aurthor. He never sits and stays.

Downstairs…

Ann and mordecai came downstairs holding hands. They found rigby and susie asleep on the couch. "They look so cute together. Just like us." Ann hugged mordecai. She went to susie and rigby and shook them. "Huh? Oh ann, hey. Guess what, me and rigby are dating!" "Me and mordecai are dating!" the girls talked about how love is great, while mordecai and rigby left. They got in the cart and mordecai's phone rang. It was margaret.

"Hello?"

"Hey mordecai."

"What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend dumped me today."

"So?"

"You wanna go out with me?"

"Sorry margaret, I already have a girlfriend."

"I know you want to date me, so why don't you forget that slut and become my mordecai?"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend that way! I love her more than you!"

"You won't love her for long." Margaret laughed and hung up.

"What did margaret say?" rigby asked, noticing sad look on mordecai's face. "Margaret asked me out, but I told her I have a girlfriend. She said I should forget about ann. So that ticked me off, so I told her I love ann more than her. Then she said I won't love her for long." Mordecai said. Rigby felt bad for him. They arrived at the house. Once they got out of the cart, they saw a red car parked by some bushes. "Isn't that car…" "Mine? Yes it is." Margaret said as she came out from the bushes. "I came to take back something that belongs to me." Margaret approached mordecai. "You don't own me margaret." "Fine, but if I can't have you, no one can." She removed a shard of glass and ran to mordecai. She was about to stab him until ann tackled her and pinned her down. "No one hurts mordecai on my watch!" she gave margaret a hard punch, knocking her out. "Thanks ann, I totally owe you one."mordecai gave her a hug. "You're welcome, but rigby, we have to go to the coffee shop. Susie's in trouble." Ann said. They got in the cart and drove as fast as they could. "Ann, what's wrong with susie?" rigby asked "This girl who works there is nuts for you. She found out that susie's your girlfriend and now she's trying to murder her." They arrived at the coffee shop, and it was wrecked. "Help!" susie screamed. The three ran in the shop, and found eileen chasing susie while holding a knife. "This is new." Mordecai said. Rigby ran to eileen and pinned her down. "Eileen! Why are you trying to kill my girlfriend?!" "You don't deserve her." Eileen threw the knife at susie and it went through her arm. She cried out in pain. Rigby punched eileen, knocking her out. He went to susie, with the others behind him. "Ann, call the cops and an ambulance!" ann dialled 9-1-1 and told the operator the disaster. "they're on their way." Ann said. The four of them then heard footsteps. "I'm not giving up that easily mordecai." Margaret said, holding two knives. "You better not hurt mordecai!" ann said. "Actually, I had another thing in mind." Margaret plunged the knife into ann's arm "That was for stealing my man, and this is for eileen!" she threw the other knife at susie, and it went right through her leg. Mordecai and rigby ran to margaret and beat her up. They heard sirens and knew the cops have arrived. Eileen woke up as she heard sirens. A police man kicked the door open and the rest of them came in and put handcuffs on margaret and eileen. "You will love us guys, and we'll make sure you do!" eileen exclaimed "Put a sock in it, shoreline." Ann said "IT'S EILEEN!" Eileen yelled as she and margaret were taken away.

The next day….

"yesterday at five thirty at the coffee shop, two women were injured by two waitresses that work there, but were saved by two men. The two waitresses known as Margaret Harbour and Eileen Prescott were sentenced to three years in prison for assault." Said the reporter on TV. "Thank goodness! We won't have to deal with them for three years!" ann said. She and susie were at their house. They both got some stitches. "Where's aurthor anyway? I haven't seen him since we told each other we're dating." Susie tried calling him, but he didn't answer. "Susie!" Ann screamed from her room. Susie went upstairs, and found ann still as a statue. Susie asked her what was wrong, and ann pointed at the wall. "_He shall suffer"_ was written on the wall. "Susie, I promised I wouldn't tell you, but, aurthor has been madly in love with you, starting ten years ago. Now that you're dating rigby, he's trying to get rid of him. That means we should go to the park and fast!" the two ran downstairs and got in the car. They drove as fast as possible. Once they arrived, they saw rigby and aurthor fighting on the roof. The other workers were watching. "Aurthor! You get your butt down here!" ann yelled. Aurthor didn't listen and pushed rigby down the roof, but rigby held on to aurthor and they both went down. They landed with a large thud. "Oh rigby, are you okay?" susie asked "Yeah, I'm fine, but I got stabbed with a knife like ten times." They saw police cars coming. They arrested aurthor and took him away. "I hope aurthor rots in prison." Ann said.

**That's a rap! Do you love the story so far? I hope you do! And also, I may not post in a while, sorry, but I'll try my best. And thank you Clonearc17 for the advice. I will try and organise the story nicely. Bye!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry if I took so long, I was still thinking of what to write in this chapter. **

**Just in case you're wondering, I haven't described my OCs, so I wrote their names, ages, etc.**

**Name: Susie (African-American)**

**Age: 24 years**

**Hair: long black hair**

**Gender: female**

**Name: Annibel **

**Age: 23 years**

**Hair: brown hair, neck level.**

**Gender: female**

**Name: Aurthor**

**Age: 23 years (1 month older then ann)**

**Hair: brown hair**

**Gender: male**

**Name: Simon (will be mentioned in this chapter.)**

**Age: 24 years**

**Hair: black hair**

**Gender: male**

**Chapter three**

"I don't want to work at the snack bar." Ann whined, being pulled by susie. "We have too, ann. It's our job." "I heard that working at the snack bar is terrible, and there're only like twenty people here. I doubt any of them will go there." Susie pulled even harder. As she kept pulling she felt something on her shoulders. Susie stood still and looked at ann. Ann was looking behind her. "Hello, susie." Said a voice behind susie. She recognized that voice. "Ann, is that who I think it is?" susie asked. "Yeah, it's simon." Susie let go of ann and turned around to see a black haired man. "Hey simon, long time no see." Susie hugged him, but silently said "Oh no…" ann frowned when she saw simon. She and simon are not really friends, their more like enemies. (The reason, he had a huge crush on susie. He kidnapped her eight years ago, luckily ann rescued her). Susie then decided it was best to stay with her sister and brother and avoid simon. Simon and susie ended the hug. "So simon, how long have you been here?" ann asked, keeping an eye on simon. "I arrived two weeks ago and got a job at the coffee shop, since the workers there got arrested. I'm so sorry you got hurt susie." Said simon. "I got hurt too you know." Ann said. "Whatever orphan girl. So susie, you wanna hang out?" simon pulled susie's arm. Ann noticed and pulled the other arm, ignoring the snap from the arm. "Sorry simon, me and susie are working right now. Our boss will kill us if we don't get back to work, so, bye!" ann pulled harder. "Uh guys, that's starting to hurt, and ann's right, we do have to get back to work. We can hang out some other time simon." Simon let go of susie, leaving her to fall on top of ann. "Yeah, we can hang out some other time. It was great to see you susie and orphan girl." Simon then left. "I hate it when he calls me that, and I hate him!" ann screamed. "I don't really like him either. I hope he doesn't do anything to the others." Susie and Ann got up and went to the snack bar. They had to stay there even though no one came.

_Meanwhile…._

Mordecai and rigby were racking the leaves. Well, mordecai was racking the leaves. "I hate racking the leaves." "Rigby, you didn't even rake the leaves." Said mordecai. Rigby was just sitting under a tree, still holding the rack. "Dude, this would be a lot easier if you helped." Rigby groaned. "Fine." Rigby got up and started working. Then all of a sudden, a strong wind started to blow sending the leaves flying and mordecai and rigby to fall on their backs. The duo got up, rubbing the back of their heads and dusting off. "Where did that wind come from?" mordecai asked. "I have no idea." Rigby said as he removed some of the leaves on his shirt. "Oh yeah, I remember. Today is going to be a windy day." Mordecai said. "Now we have to rake the leaves again." "And this time you're going to help." The two had to rack the leaves again, and again, and again.

_2 windy hours later…._

It was now seven o'clock. Everyone was done for the day, even mordecai and rigby managed to rack the leaves, but there was only one problem. "They what?!" Ann exclaimed. "Police say if anyone knows where the escaped prisoners are hiding, please contact them immediately." The TV displayed pictures of aurthor, margaret and eileen. "Police say that they were released by someone who went to the cells and took the keys and ran away with the prisoners unnoticed around midnight. Once one of the officers went to check the prisoners, he discovered broken security cameras and no one guarding the cells." Susie dropped the remote as she and ann froze. "What are we going to do?! Those guys could be plotting revenge!" ann hugged susie, shaking violently. "We may have to go back to the park. The guys could help." "Let's go right now susie. I need the comfort of my boyfriend." Susie then heard her phone ring. "Ann, it's a message from mordecai and rigby. They said they saw the news report, so they're coming over here to protect us, just to be safe." Ann was now a bit calm. "That's fine." _"I hope."_

The girls were still waiting for mordecai and rigby, while watching a movie. Ann was hugging the pillow, shaking violently, while susie just watched the movie. "How are you not scared?!" ann asked then screamed as she saw a woman's head explode. She should have never put on 3-D glasses. "I don't know, guess it's not that scary to me, and why are you watching it, you hate horror movies." Ann screamed again as she saw a man's body explode, all the organs and blood with a skeleton in the middle covered the screen. "You really shouldn't be watching this, ann. I've seen this movie before, and it is pretty scary." The last part of the movie was the most horrifying to ann. A woman plunged her arm through a man's head, removing his brain and heart, then she put a small part of the artery in her mouth and started sucking out the blood inside the heart, then the movie ended. Ann was as still as a statue with a horrified expression on her face. "That…was…horrifying." Ann spoke. The two then heard a knock from the door and susie went to it. She opened it to see mordecai and rigby. "Hey susie, sorry we took so long." Mordecai said. They entered the house to see ann, still in her horrified stat. rigby wanted to ask, but susie interrupted. "We watched a horror movie. She does not like horror." The two understood and tried to bring her back to reality. Ann couldn't hear anything, as she was lost in her thoughts._** "What if margaret does the same thing to me? I don't want to die! I don't want susie to die! I don't want anyone to die!"**_

"….bel?"

"….nnibel?"

"….Annibel!"

"AHHH!" ann screamed and fell to the floor. She looked up and saw three worried looks. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Ann got up. As the four were chatting, they didn't notice a person in black outside the window. "They will pay. They will all pay." said the person. _"Have you arrived at the house?" _asked another person through a walkie-talkie. "Yes, I will know proceed with the plan." The person then took a hammer, broke the window and got in.

…_.To be continued…._

**Done! The horror movie just came from my head. I hope you review this story. Just to let you know, there will be two parts for chapter four. Who do you think the mystery person is? Who was he/she talking to? Will there be character death?! You will have to find out in the next chapter! Bye, hope you review !**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	4. Chapter 4: part one

**I'm back! As I said in ch.3, chapter 4 has two parts. Oh yeah, also, I do not own regular show.**

**Chapter 4: Part one**

"AHHHH!" The four screamed. "Who are you?" Susie asked. The person in black came closer to them. "People call me-" ann interrupted the person. "The deranged lunatic?" "NO! I am known as 'the silent killer'." The person said with a deep voice. "Uh oh." Ann said. "I have come here for these two girls." The person pointed at susie and ann. "What do you need us for?!" susie exclaimed. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, for now." the person disappeared. "I heard about this silent killer guy. That's just a name he got after killing and kidnapping ten people every month unnoticed. Police have been searching for him for ten years now. We must be his next target, that's why he came, to warn us." Susie said. "We're not gonna let that guy kill you guys. We'll have to guard you." Said mordecai. After that, mordecai and rigby went back to the park.

It was now midnight. Susie couldn't sleep, knowing she was a target. "Suuusieeee? You awake?" ann asked. "Yeah, I can't sleep." "Me too. I should've never watched that movie. I believe you can't sleep because of that silent killer dude." Susie nodded. CRASH! THUD! "What was that?!" ann whispered loudly. "I don't know, I better check." Susie got out of her bed, too a flash light and tiptoed out of the room all the way downstairs. So far there was no intruder, so she went back upstairs.

"Is the house clear?" ann asked as susie entered the room. "Yeah, what made those sounds?" "EEEEKKKK!" Ann jumped out of her bed and on to a chair. "What's wrong ann?" "A MOUSE SUSIE! IN MY BED! GET RID OF IT!" Susie went to the bed and found a white mouse in her bed. "Ohhhh, this is aurthor's pet, Rider." "AURTHOR HAS A PET MOUSE?!" Susie nodded. "Just keep it away from me." Susie removed the mouse and ann got under the covers of her bed.

_2:30 a.m. _

Mordecai was fast asleep, rigby was awake, worried about susie. He would always call her every five minutes to make sure she was ok. **"I really hope susie's ok. That silent guy could kidnap her or kill her. I don't want her to die. I had crush on her since High school and we only dated for two months! If that guy, eileen or aurthor hurt her, I swear-" **THUD! Rigby came back to reality as he heard the sound. CRASH! Another sound nearby. "AHHHH!" this woke mordecai up. "What was that? Who's screaming?" mordecai asked. "I don't know man. It sounds like its somewhere nearby." The two then heard more thuds and a muffled voice say "Shut up old man!" the duo stayed silent. SQUEEEEAK. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. Mordecai and rigby got out of their beds and went to the door. As mordecai was about to reach for the handle, the door swung open, revealing a person dragging pops. The person was wearing a ski mask, so the two couldn't tell who the person is. They saw this person had tied pops up. "Who are you?!" rigby asked. The person removed the mask, revealing margaret. "What do you want margaret?" "I came all this way for you, mordecai." Margaret came closer. "I already told you, I have a girlfriend!" mordecai and rigby backed away as margaret pulled out a knife. Rigby then bumped into something. He turned his head, and saw another masked figure. The figure removed the mask. Eileen. "Stay away from me, eileen! I have a girlfriend!" Eileen just came closer to rigby. "You guys better break up with them, or else." "Or else what, eileen." Rigby then saw a light outside coming from a house. Wait, that's fire, and that fire's at susie and ann's house. "We're actually the ones who told silent killer to get rid of your girlfriends." This maid the boys mad. You could see the smoke coming out of their ears. "Now with susie out of the way, you will-" *PUNCH* *KICK* *PUNCH* **CRASSSSHHHH! **Rigby punched eileen in the nose, hard, sending her flying through the window, and landing with a loud thump. Exercising really paid off. Margaret flinched at the sight, and remembered something. Pops. The poor guy was trying to cloth from his mouth. Margaret went to him, pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. Mordecai and rigby saw. "Mmmmm! (hhhheeelllppp!)" pops screamed. "Be our boyfriends, or I kill him." Margaret brought the knife closer. What could the guys do?

_Meanwhile…._

The girl's house was in flames. The two were trapped in aurthor's room trying to find a way out. So far, their clothes had holes in them from the collapsing ceiling. Fire trucks came, followed by ambulances since the fire burned some of the people outside. "There's no way out *cough*" said ann. Susie looked around the room and saw the window, blocked by some burning wood. She went to the wood and took it with both hands. She screamed, being burned by the fire. Ann noticed and saw susie's plan.

_Meanwhile….._

"Make your decision, guys. Now!" mordecai and rigby didn't know what to do. If they tell margaret no, she will kill pops. Maybe they should say yes. Who knows, they could be better girlfriends. "I say no. I wouldn't leave susie for anything in the world." Mordecai now had to make decision. If he says no, pops will be killed. If he says yes, he'll have to date that psycho. "I say….I say….No!" margaret frowned. "Fine! Say good bye to-" *PUNCH* Margaret flew across the room. "I really have to visit the gym more often!" rigby said, amazed by his strength. "Come on dude, we have to go to the girls." They first untied pops and told him to call the cops, then they left.

The two had arrived and saw that the fire was put out, and there were five ambulances. They got out of the cart and went through a large crowd that witnessed the disaster. Once they were close, two ambulances left. They didn't know if it was the girls. The other three ambulances then left. "I hope the girls are ok." **"if they are alive."**

_The next day…._

The park crew had heard of the accident. No one knew if the girls were alive or not. So far the police took eileen and margaret, but the search for aurthor was still on. Mordecai and rigby were washing the cart. They were washing it really slowly, still thinking about the girls. Benson came outside and saw them. "Wow guys, I never saw you like this before." Benson said. "We don't even know if their alive." Mordecai cried. The boys sat their crying. "What are you guys crying about?" asked a voice behind them. Mordecai stopped crying when he saw where the voice came from. "Ann? You're alive!" Ann looked like she only had bruises. Mordecai ran to the girl and gave her a hug. "It's great that you're alive. Wait, where's susie?" Ann frowned at the question. "Is she dead?!" "No rigby, she's at the hospital. It seems she had severe injuries." This made rigby sadder. "What kind of injuries?" benson asked. Ann covered her mouth and said "Turdtakiepuwns." Ann said quickly with a covered mouth. "What?" The three men asked. "Turd takie puwns." Ann answered, still covering her mouth. "Ann!" "I SAID THIRD DEGREE BURNS!" Rigby was sadder than before. "She's going to be in the hospital for three months, she can't move without crying and she really misses you." Rigby was now on the ground, crying his eyes out. "Why don't we visit her?" rigby immediately stood up. "That's a great Idea ann!" "You can visit her after work." Said benson and he left. Rigby was now washing the cart fast. "I missed you." Ann said. "I missed you too." The two made out while rigby continued working.

It was now seven o'clock. Rigby, mordecai and ann had arrived at the hospital. Ann led the two to susie's room. She opened the door, and saw susie with bandages on her legs and arms. Susie saw them and said softly "Hi." "Susie! Are you ok?" rigby asked. She shook her head a little. "It hurts so bad." Susie shed a few tears. "How did this happen?" Mordecai asked. "You guys were in the same burning building. You got severe injuries, but ann has a few bruise. How?" Even ann didn't know how. Susie then started.

_Susie had removed the last part of the ceiling from the window. Her hands were now red from coming in contact with the burning wood. "Ann *cough, cough* come on." Ann ran to the window and signaled the firemen. They came with the ladder and ann climbed out, but fell to the ground. Susie followed, but then, the ceiling came crashing down in front of her. She jumped back, but fell down next to a huge fire. Another part of the ceiling fell on top of her legs and attracted the fire. She screamed. The fire making its way to her knees. She rose and put her hand on the wood. She screamed again as the fire made it to her shoulders. She pushed the wood of her legs. A fireman came up and saw susie lying on the floor and took her out of the building._

"That's how I ended up here." "Sorry that happened." Said mordecai. SLAM! "Such a sad story. Not." Said a voice behind them. They turned their heads, and saw aurthor. "You stay away from us you insubordinate sadist." Ann said angrily. Aurthor just smiled devilishly. He snapped his fingers and the door burst open, showing three men as big and wide as the door. "Who are they?" Ann asked and backed away from the men. "I paid these guys thousand bucks each to do some stuff for me." One was a red head, the second on was a blond, and the last one had brown hair. The red head went to ann and tackled her. The brown haired man went after mordecai and pinned him. The blond, who was the biggest, went to rigby and susie. He picked both of them up by the collar and threw them against the wall. Mordecai and ann tried to escape, but the goons were strong. The blond kept throwing rigby and susie against the wall. "That's enough." Spoke aurthor. The blond left the couple on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. "You monster!" ann screamed. Aurthor came closer to the unconscious couple and pulled out a gun. Mordecai and ann tried even harder to escape, but the goons held on tighter. "Time to say good bye." He pointed the gun at rigby.

**BANG!**

…_.To be continued…._

**Done! You like? Hope so! This is not the end of the story! You will have to find out what happens in the next chapter/part! Please review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	5. Chapter 4: part 2

**I am back! HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is part two of ch.4. It took a lot of thinking, but I made it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: part two**

**BANG!**

Aurthor saw the red haired goon fall to the ground, bleeding on his forehead. Ann crawled away from him. "You made a big mistake, aurthor." Simon said, pointing a gun at aurthor. "Well, if it isn't the kidnapper." Aurthor said. "You leave them alone." "I'm not leaving until they're gone." The blond goon approached simon, ready to fight. **"Aurthor you idiot." **Simon put the gun in his pocket and cracked his knuckles.

The brown haired goon tried to get ann, but she was fast. When he was tired, he dropped mordecai to wipe the sweat of his forehead, then realised what he done. He didn't notice ann sneaking up on him. He was next to an open window. Ann pushed him, and he got stuck. Ann laughed at the man. She then went to aurthor. "What is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!" ann tried to punch her brother, but aurthor grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "One, I'm a sadist. Two, susie's mine. Me. My property!" aurthor pushed ann to the wall, hard. She hit the wall and fell unconscious. Mordecai saw and ran to aurthor. Aurthor pulled out his gun and shot mordecai on his leg. Mordecai kept on running. Aurthor shot him five more times, and mordecai fell. Aurthor came to him, still pointing the gun at him. "Stay out of my way." He shot mordecai multiple times on his arm and went to rigby and susie. "Stay were you are." Simon pointed the gun aurthor. He was covered in blood, the blood of the blond. Aurthor turned around. "You like it, don't you?" simon was angry and confused. "Like what?" "You love killing, something we have in common." Simon pulled the trigger, but missed. "Shut up! I'm nothing like you. He just…made me mad." "You know you love killing, so why don't you kill rigby, and I leave susie for you?" simon missed three more times. "I'd never do that!" "You would do that to get susie." Simon missed even more shots. It was true he liked to kill, but kept it a secret for seven years. "You're the one who killed every man that approached susie. You're the silent killer." Simon froze. Mordecai gasped. "You're the guy who wanted to kill our girlfriends?! Why?!" "Your girlfriend, orphan girl, is like susie's bodyguard and my pest. Thanks to her, susie doesn't trust me and I never see her. So I was left to watch all the guys approach her. If I can't have her, no one can, but your little orphan girlfriend will suffer the same fate. I needed to keep you guys away, that's how your friends got out of prison." Mordecai got up slowly, winching in pain from the shoots. "Get down blue hair!" simon pointed the gun at mordecai. "Woah, aren't you on our side?" "Not anymore." Oh dear. Simon let out a crazy laugh and started shooting and aurthor just stared, enjoying the sight. Oh great, more trouble. The brown haired goon was free and chased after mordecai while simon was still shooting. This is one bad visit. Where in the world are the doctors and nurses?! Oh wait. A nurse was outside looking at what was happening. He took out his phone and called the police.

While mordecai was running around the room for his life, rigby was starting to wake up. "Huh? What happened? Where am –" rigby froze as he saw a bullet fly past him. He looked at the direction it came from and saw mordecai in danger. Bullets flying everywhere. The goon was fast and dodged the bullets easily, while mordecai was just running faster and screaming. It was amazing how he didn't get hit. Rigby gasped and ran to his buddy. He thought aurthor was the one shooting him, but he saw simon. He and mordecai hated him ever since they met him.

_The day before (after he left susie and ann)…_

_While mordecai and rigby were raking the leaves for the second time, they met simon. He was mad at ann for keeping susie away from him. "Stupid ann! I'm not gonna let some orphan girl keep me away from susie." Simon then bumped into the duo and they all fell. "hey, who are you talking about, because I have a girlfriend named ann." Said mordecai. "Ugh, you're dating that…thing? That pest that keeps me away from susie. The girl I love." "Hey! Don't talk about ann that way, and sorry , but susie's dating." The three got up. "Susie is what?" "Susie's dating me." Rigby said as he started racking. "Great! Susie's dating you. A short, ugly groundskeeper, while you, blue hair are dating a filthy orphan girl." "Hey, I'm not ugly!" simon didn't listen to rigby. "Ann is not a filthy orphan girl!" simon was ignoring them. "By the way, names simon, you freaks." Simon walked away, laughing at mordecai and rigby. "I hate that guy, do you, rigby?" "Yeah. I wish I never see him again."_

Too bad that wish didn't come true. "Oh look, it's ugly boy." Simon was now shooting rigby, leaving mordecai with the brown haired goon. "I hate you!" rigby yelled. "You're going to jail for this!" rigby got hit on the leg. He fell to the ground and held his leg. Simon smiled and pointed the gun at rigby's chest. "So long." The door burst open, revealing four police men with guns. **"Shoot."** Simon thought to himself. Two police man, though it was tough, were able to take aurthor away. Susie and ann started waking up and saw the police men. Ann went to rigby and susie and helped them up. Five more police men came in to take away the goon and it was hard. All that was left was to take away simon. He looked at the four. "I will get out of prison, and when I do, your lives will become living nightmares." The police took him away. "I really hate that guy." Said ann.

_6 months later…_

Everything was quite in the town, but it was one hot summer. No escaped prisoners, no injuries, no deaths. Just the birds singing - "GO AWAY!" ok, maybe it's not so quite. "Ann, you didn't have to kick him right in the face. Carl was just saying sorry about what happened." "He insulted me when you looked away! He is simon's brother!" ann walked to the fountain. "You need something cold, ann. You're always crazy when it's this hot." "I'M NOT CRAZY!" susie threw her hands in the air. "Okay, okay!" ann calmed down and went back to cleaning. "I'm glad that everything is back to normal." Said susie. "Yeah. We won't have to worry about being killed for a long time."

Mordecai and rigby were trimming the huge hedges. They had heard ann yelling and wondered what she was yelling about. They ignored it and went back to trimming the hedges. "Man, it's so hot." Rigby wiped the sweat off his forehead. A cart was approaching the two. It was benson. "H-hey benson." Said mordecai. "I just came to see if you guys are working. Boy, it's hot out here and the powers out. There aren't many people here, so after you trim the hedges, you'll be done for the day." Benson left.

_45 minutes later…_

The two finished trimming the hedges and sat under a tree. "We are finally done!" rigby said. The two saw a man walking by only wearing shorts. "It is really hot." Said mordecai. "He should take off those pants and that sweater." Mordecai looked closer. "Rigby, that's not a sweater and those aren't pants." "Oh…why does he have that shoe mark on his face?" "I have no idea." The two got up and made their way to the house.

Mordecai and rigby entered the house. "It's soooo hot in here!" rigby went to the fan the gang bought and turned it on. "Dude, benson said the powers out." "Aw what?" "I'll go check if there's cold water." Mordecai went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took two bottles of water. "Here." He handed rigby the water. "Thank goodness!" rigby opened the water and took a sip. "Dude this water is still cold, at least." Said rigby.

_2 hot hours later…_

It was now seven o'clock and the power was back. "Finally!" rigby turned on the fan. the two heard the door open and saw benson. How many times today? "Hey guys, I thought all of us could go for a little outing, what do you think?" "That sounds great, benson." Said mordecai. The crew had a great time at the restaurant. They had lots of fun. At the end, mordecai and rigby spend lots of time with their girlfriends.

**THE END.**

**Sorry I rushed at the end I just didn't feel like writing any more. For those who liked my story, THANK YOUUUUU! For those who hated it, I don't care. Please send comments and helpful advice to me through PM or review, I NEED IT! BYE!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48 **


End file.
